Star Wars: Un Nuevo Canon
by daniel-mr ackerman
Summary: Esta historia tiene como objetivo escribir una historia alternativa a la saga de Star Wars diferente tanto al nuevo canon como a Legends. De momento esta historia comprenderá desde la Batalla de Endor hacia delante, aunque no descarto incluir la historia anterior a la batalla de Endor. Espero que les guste. También estoy publicando la historia en Wattpad


**Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana…**

 **STAR WARS:**

 **La Caída del Imperio**

 **El caos y la incertidumbre se extienden por la galaxia**

 **Tras la noticia de la muerte del emperador Palpatine.**

 **Mientras los altos mandos imperiales discuten por el poder,**

 **las fuerzas rebeldes supervivientes de la batalla de Endor se reagrupan**

 **planeando la guerra final contra el imperio,**

 **con el fin de devolver la paz y la justicia a la Galaxia…**

Prologo: La guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar

El espacio de la Luna de Endor estaba lleno de escombros de la destruida Estrella de la Muerte junto gran parte de la flota Imperial que la protegía y había sido alcanzada por la explosión de la súper arma. Luke observaba desde la sala de mandaos de la fragata Tipo Nebulon B renombrada como "Victoria" en honor a la reciente batalla. Detrás de él y alrededor del centro de un holovisor que mostraba lo que quedaba de la fuerzas rebeldes que habían atacado a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, se encontraban Leia, el Almirante Ackbar y Mon Mothma, líder de la rebelión, discutiendo que hacer con la situación actual de la galaxia.

— ¡Debemos actuar con contundencia! La noticia de la muerte del emperador se propagara rápido y el imperio entrara en caos— Dijo el almirante Ackbar golpeando con su puño la mesa del holovisor— Debemos aprovecharnos de este momento de caos y atacar a las fuerzas imperiales antes de que se reagrupen— El almirante miro a las dos mujeres que no mostraban signos de estar de acuerdo. Leia fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Con qué fuerzas Almirante?—Dijo con voz calmada pero firme—Puede que hayamos destruido la emperador y a la Elite imperial, pero el imperio sigue existiendo y todavía tienen una superioridad numérica y armamentística muy superior a la nuestra—Hizo una pausa y continuó— Si queremos reestablecer la Republica no debemos precipitarnos, el imperio está herido pero no está derrotado— Señalo al holovisor que mostraban el resto de las fuerzas rebeldes— Debemos reagruparnos y abandonar este sistema antes de que el imperio llegue con refuerzos, nuestras fuerzas están demasiado diezmadas para planear un contraataque.

—Con el debido respeto princesa…— Leia fulmino con la mirada a Ackbar al llamarla por el título de su planeta muerto— Perdón, general Organa— Rectifico el almirante a modo disculpa— Siempre hemos estado en desventaja militar contra el imperio y eso no nos ha impedido destruir dos veces su arma más mortífera.

—Almirante…— Respondió Leia agotada de tanta discusión— Antes éramos una rebelión, ahora pretendemos ser un gobierno estable y legítimo, no podemos actuar igual, para que la Nueva República prevalezca debemos derrotar militar y políticamente al imperio— Leia hizo una pausa y observo a Mon Mothma que no había hablado en toda la discusión—¿Usted qué opina senadora?

—Que vuestra discusión es muy divertida— Dijo con humor para intentar eliminar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente— Los dos tenéis razón, por desgracia— Paso su mirada hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba Leia y continuación miro a Ackbar que estaba enfrente de ella— Es cierto que tenemos que aprovechar el ambiente de confusión n la galaxia, pero también es verdad que carecemos de los recursos suficientes para llevarlo a cabo de manera efectiva— En ese momento la mujer hizo cambiar el holograma que mostraba la situación de la flota por la del mapa galáctico— Lo que sí es seguro es que debemos abandonar este sistema antes de que llegue el imperio, y debemos encontrar una base de operaciones estable donde reabastecernos ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Leia y Ackbar guardaron silencio pensativos, encontrar una nueva base no iba a ser nada sencillo, los mejores lugares ya los habían utilizado y habían sido descubiertos por el imperio, además de que ahora ya no necesitaban un planeta inhóspito donde ocultarse sino una base de operaciones donde formar un ejército y una flota para enfrentarse al imperio y recuperar Coruscant, ya no eran una rebelión sino un contendiente por la lucha de la hegemonía galáctica y todo lo que hicieran ahora tendría consecuencias políticas y diplomáticas para el futuro gobierno de la Nueva República.

— ¿Qué tal Mon Calamari?— Propuso Leia mirando a Ackbar— Al fin y al cabo nuestras naves más importantes son de este planeta, y así mostraríamos a los Moncala nuestro apoyo a su raza, ¿Usted qué opina almirante?

—Gracias, general por su interés por mi especie, pero me temo que mi planeta será uno de los primeros objetivos militares en ser atacados por el imperio, así que no es buena idea, es más he hecho llegar el mensaje de que todos aquellos que quieran unirse a la causa abandonen el planeta con el máximo de naves posibles— El almirante volvió a mirar el mapa galáctico— ¿Es que no queda ningún sistema que podamos usar?

—Yo quizás tenga uno— Luke que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión ahora se encontraba en la mesa tecleando unas coordenadas en el mapa galáctico, Ackbar se sobresaltó ante la apuración repentina del Jedi— Aquí, el sistema Anoth— Luke termino de introducir las coordenadas y el mapa mostro un pequeño sistema estelar con cuatro planetas que orbitaban una pequeña Enana Roja, rodeando al sistema se mostraba lo que parecía ser un gigantesco campo de asteroides que lo cubría— Este puede ser un buen lugar, los cuatro planetas son habitables y fértiles, además están bien protegidos del imperio, por lo que es el lugar ideal ¿Qué os parece?

Los tres miembros del consejo miraron perplejos al Jedi, la primera en reaccionar fue su hermana— Luke ¿Cómo sabías la existencia de este sistema? No sale en los mapas.

—El sistema era, al parecer, un antiguo escondite de criminales durante los tiempos de la antigua república— Contesto Luke sin apartar la vista del holograma, Leia no parecía haberle satisfecho del todo esa respuesta

—Sí, si ¿Pero cómo lo encontraste? — Le interrogo Leia curiosa, no es que no se fiara de su hermano pero si iban a establecer una base allí tendría que saber todos los detalles.

Luke sonrió con inocencia— Bueno…— Se rasco la nunca algo avergonzado— Fue de casualidad, hace unos meses mientras investigaba el pasado de los Jedi para aprender sobre ellos…— Hizo una pausa y su expresión se volvió más seria y confiada— Aunque lo más probable es que fuera la voluntad de la fuerza la que hizo que encontrara ese lugar.

Leia, Ackbar y Mon Mothma se miraron entre ellos esperando que alguno de ellos sugiriera otra alternativa, tras unos segundos de silencio Mon Mothma habló— Sea o no voluntad de la fuerza, lo cierto es que parece un lugar ideal para establecer una baste permanente desde donde llevar a cabo la guerra contra el Imperio ¿Alguna objeción?— Tanto el almiranta como Leia negaron con la cabeza dando su aprobación a la propuesta de Luke— Excelente, almirante Ackbar trasmita las coordenadas a la flota y de la orden de partir en cuanto estén listos, no hay tiempo que perder.— Mon Mothma apago el holovisor y dio por concluida la reunión— Espero que sepas lo que haces chico— Dijo mirando a Luke a lo que este respondió asintiendo sin decir una palabra.

El Almirante Ackbar fue el primero en abandonar la sala de mando, al salir ordeno a varios solados que le prepararan el transporte para llegar hasta su nave personal "El Hogar 1", una de las pocas naves capitales que le quedaban a la rebelión después de sus enfrentamiento contra la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. La segunda en salir de la sala fue Mon Mothma en dirección a sus aposentos dentro de la nave, los únicos que se quedaron en la habitación fueron Leia y Luke ambos pensativos, tratando de lidiar una situación que debían hablar tarde o temprano…

—Leia ¿Ya te has decidido?— Dijo Luke posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—No… no estoy segura, Luke— Contesto ella nerviosa— Ya tengo de por si muchas responsabilidades no sé si podre…— paro durante unos momentos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos de Luke— ¿Y si fracaso? ¿Y si acabo como…?— Las palabras les costaba salir de su boca — ¿Y si acabo como padre?— Se atrevió por fin a confesar sus temores— Ser Jedi es… — Leia de volvió dándole la espalda Luke— No creo que sea capaz de sobrellevarlo Luke— No es que ella no deseara aprender los secretos de la fuerza y usarlos para proteger a sus seres queridos y a la república, pero temía que acabara como su padre, y aunque no sabía que había llevado a Anakin al lado oscuro estaba segura de que lo que le paso a él le podría pasar también tanto a ella como a Luke.

Su hermano la agarro del hombro y la hizo darse la vuelta para que le mirara a los ojos— Cree me Leia, serias una gran Jedi— Le sonrió cálidamente a su hermana— Llevas luchando toda tu vida contra el lado oscuro y no fallaras tampoco esta vez— Se apartó un poco de ella y le ofreció su mano— ¿Me ayudaras a reformar la Orden Jedi?

Leia alargo su respuesta durante unos segundos que para Luke se hicieron eternos, finalmente soltó un suspiro y agarro la mano de su hermano en señal de acuerdo— Esta bien Luke, lo intentare…

—No— Leia le miro confundida— Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes— Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Está bien… lo haré— Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa que mostraba tanto confianza como preocupación y temor— Pero debes prometerme algo— Luke asintió y escucho lo que su hermana tenía que decir— Si alguna vez caigo al lado oscuro, haz tu trabajo, ¿Entendido?

—Eh… si— Luke quedo perplejo ante la petición de su hermana— Prometo que lo intentare…—Leia lo miro con el ceño fruncido— Esta bien lo haré…

—Excelente— Dijo con una sonrisa— Ahora descansemos un poco, hay una guerra que ganar y una galaxia que liberar.

Continuara…


End file.
